An Angel is with Me
by Pace2n9tMaker
Summary: Ace finds that he is capable than just shooting lasers from his eyes as he uncovers the true secret about the guardian strike sword and himself as Lexi accompanies him in this Adventure.
1. Chapter 1 : Blue skies Dark future

Chapter 1: Blue skies, Dark Future  
Woman narrating  
"there was a legend before, a history in the near future, it said that an angel had a plan to rid the world of demons but in order to do so he had to destroy…Hell, but destroying hell would disrupt the balance of the universe, not just the earth but every living place so The Devil himself send his own angel against an angel called an abaddon, an angel of Hell with Demonic powers who fought the angel and caste him into the oblivion, but the evil intent that the angel possessed will never end so the abaddon stayed on earth waiting for that day to come again…"

The skyline of acmetropolis gently weaves the wind as it makes a soft tune that could only be heard by a certain blond haired bunny standing at the edge of a huge building as she breathes deeply inhaling the cold calming air and exhaling the anxiety in her.  
"la.. . .na…." lexi sang a tune that the skyline was making.  
Beeped lexi's comlink "hey lexi. I'm gonna pass you in any moment, are you ready?" ace was being chased by a gang of hover cyclists who were shooting at him with laser guns.  
"there's no use running you wimp!" the leader cyclist said  
"I'm not running! I'm flyin you goat bearded loser" ace returned with his own insult which made the leader angrier.  
"that's it! Blast him!"  
"I hope ur ready"  
"more ready than you chief" lex said as she signaled the others from different buildings as they were all ready.  
"great, its time to set them down" ace increased his jetpacks speed as he leads the bikers into their trap while dodging the beams as he passed a orange x marked window as the cyclist at the back got hit by a duck's eggs in the face knocking him off the bike.  
"yes" duck fistpumped "hey guys I got one" then ace passed a red x marked window as another one was gone in a red flash.  
"hey-i-got-one-too!" rev said as he watched the cyclist hanging upside down. Then ace passed a purple and green x marked window.  
The cyclist at the right got sucked into a purple vortex as the other one's bike suddenly disassembled part by part as there were two left.  
"key lex last two"  
"on it chief" as lexi could see ace from the distance from her she charged up her brain blast until ace passed the pink x mark then she blasted the last two of the leaders gang leaving ace with him but what lexi didn't notice was a chunk of the hover bike flying straight at her as it knocked her off the ledge of the building .  
[slow motion]  
Lexi was falling as she tried to use her jetpack but was to groggy to respond but ina split second ace caught her on the fly but the leader wasn't done yet as he pulled put an extra gun from his jacket then shot the left wing of ace's jet pack making him fly out of control as ace thought quickly and threw her to a safe spot on a lower building while his jetpack could still fly.  
Lexi stumbled from the throw but got up quickly and saw were ace landed.  
"ace! Ace can you hear me?!" with growing concern she ran down as fast as she could.  
"Mwuhahaha! Happy landings!" the leader said as he makes an attempt to flee.  
In the ruble of an old abandoned church as miraculously survived the fall with just minor cuts and bruises "ace! Ace are you okay?!" lexi said over the comlink  
"yeah I'm fine" as he got up and looked around the church which was nearly dark but was being lit by the cracked windows and ceilings, as the shine of light made ace see how old the church is.  
"ace, the leader biker got away, should we keep going?" lexi said while trying to get through the ruble that blocked the entrance of the church.  
"no, get back to HQ and despite the fact are you all right as well, I saw you got hit by that piece" ace said with concern as he saw something shining under a pile of rubble near the altar.  
"I'm alright, thanks to you" as she finally got through the debris of old pillars as she could see ace picking up something near the altar.  
"what's that?" lexi asked as ace blushed a bit of what he was about to do.  
"umm, lexi could you stand here" ace asked as lexi moved willingly to where ace said as she was standing at the right face of the altar and ace on the left face.  
"what are we doing here?" she asked curiously but was surprised to see ace lifting her left hand and placed a gold ring on her ring finger, which made lexi blush madly from what he did.  
'what is he doing?, what am I doing?" lexi was at a loss of words from how giddy she is right now as ace looked at her straight in the eyes and said.

"I do.." now lexi was caught by what he just said making her heart skip a beat 'wha-what am I gonna say?!" she panicked in her mind.  
"you do know that there should be that crappy wedding music" then lexi realized that he was actually joking.  
"that's not funny ace" she punched him in the arm for his cruel wedding joke.  
"haha, ouch, you should see how your face turned red like" ace imitating lexi's shocked expression as lexi placed her hand on his face.  
"alright, I get it" lexi maybe annoyed right now from what ace just did but somehow she felt something warm from when he touched her hand as she fondled the ring that ace picked up, but there was something etched on the ring.  
"to my angel" lexi was awed from the writing and from what it meant but she shook away of the thought of ace marrying her which made her daydream.  
"no, not today lexi" lexi told herself.  
"what not today?" ace asked  
"wha! Umm, it was aaabout a… pizza that I haven't eaten before" lexi thought quickly while trying to cover her blush.  
"okay"  
"you know, there's something weird about this place " ace said as he checked for other things linking his instincts.  
"like what?" lexi asked as she also looked round.  
"I don't know, but I feel…like, I've been here before" ace thought deeply but couldn't recall.  
"ace.."  
"hey ace, lexi, you guys alright , we've just bagged the last biker and were heading to the Police station to book these guys" tech said as he could see duck torturing the other bikers.  
"yeah we're fine, and good job , we'll meet you back at HQ" lexi said as she shut her comlink off.  
"ace, we should be heading back, I could hear the ceiling and the roof creek"  
"right, can't let slam eat all the pizza's you know" ace said as they left the old abandoned church unknown to them someone was watching from a distance not even lexi could hear.  
(zoom in from the distance) was a giant observatory as the scope was huge and someone was sitting at the end.  
"found him" a female anthro said through her commlink.  
"good, does he know?" a creepy voice asked on the other line.  
"no, but do you want to?" she smirked when she said that.  
"I got a better idea.."  
Back at HQ  
Ace and lexi where at the top floor where they found the others doing their business,  
"hey tech, how did you guys found the last biker?" ace asked as lexi yawned as she felt really tired.  
"I'm just gonna hit the hay today guys, see you tomorrow" lexi walked to the elevator to her quarters, as tech continued.  
"well he asked for directions." Tech snickered from what he remembered.  
"he asked..for directions?" ace couldn't believe it as he made a short chuckle, then duck joined in  
"yeah, poor sucker was confused so he stopped for a little while asking tech where east is" duck laughed at this then tech followed up  
"oh and he said something like 'the world will end when the gates are broken' after he was sent to jail" tech said as ace thought deeply of what that meant.  
"hmm, got nothing"  
"well talk about stupid and crazy at the same time, well I don't know about you but lexi's on to something on hitting the hay" duck said as he walked away leaving ace and tech.  
"yeah you guys should get some rest" tech implies  
"what about you?" ace asked.  
"I'm actually working on a device that could flash petrify any object in sight, just like medusa" tech explained but ace wasn't there anymore.  
"I better tell ace to stop asking me questions if he's not going to listen anyway" tech sighed as he continues to work.  
Lexi's room  
Lexi tossed and turned in the night trying to sleep but to no avail she sat up and asked herself.  
"why can't I sleep" as she held the temple of her forehead.  
"maybe I need something to drink" as she walked out of her room and to the elevator but as she was heading for the elevator, the Door to Ace's dojo was open "hmm, why is this open" as she peeked inside she could see the guardian strike sword on the floor.  
"whats this doing here?"  
"yeah what are you doing here"  
Lex was startled from ace's sudden appearance from the door.  
"i..iii am uhh" lexi stuttered but as she cleared her throat she said "I just found the door open and the sword on the floor"  
Ace smiled as he walked to lexi with a cup of hot tea as he gave it to her instead as he took the sword and looked at it and said "the first time I was givin this sword zadavia said to me 'that this sword was once held by a great man, a noble soldier, an unknown hero….'"  
"an unknown hero?" lexi asked as she took a sip from the cup  
"come walk with me" ace walked to the balcony with lexi following him, lexi felt the midnight breeze sweeping her hair and giving her a comforting cool blow by her cheeks as she breathes it deeply.  
"so why are we here" lexi asked sitting next to ace as the moon lit there night.  
"they say before that a brave hero saved the whole galaxy but was never recognized from what he's done, but his soul was etched in the night sky giving everyone hope for tomorrow"  
Lexi was amazed and sad from the story that ace said giving sympathy to the unknown hero.  
"even I don't know who he is, but somehow I feel that I've already met him" ace said as he looked up at the moon and yawned placing his arm around lexi as she blushed a bit but went with it as she laid her head onto his chest hearing his heartbeat that warms her in the inside.  
'wow, his heart sounds so strong, really strong' lexi could hear again the tune that the buildings were making as she hums to the tune as ace hears her adorable humming making him hold her even more tightly, then she stopped humming as ace looked at her.  
"wow, she's asleep" ace laid down the cup that lexi was holding.  
"she sure is really cute when she sleeps" as he carries her gently to her room placing her on her bed and tucking her with a pink blanket as she cuddles the sheets.  
"goodnight lexi" ace then closed her door and went back to the dojo and could see his sword on the floor again.  
"how did you get here?" ace asked himself as he took his sword with him to his quarters but unbeknownst to ace the sword blinked a small gleam of light…..


	2. Chapter 2 : Tight White Pants

Chapter 2 Tight White Pants

Morning comes as the day light slowly shines at lexi's sleeping face as the light woke her from her sleep.

"uhmmm, its morning already." Lexi got up as she did a little stretch, then she remembered that small tender moment she shared with Ace last night.

"ohhhh…." Lexi placed her hand to her cheek as they felt warm to the touch. Lexi started daydreaming of her and ace in another moment like last night

/pop/

she was brought back to earth by a knock at her door a bit annoyed for ruining her daydream

"who is it?"

"lexi its time to get up, can't have you sleepin the whole day" tech said behind the door.

"why? What's the occasion?"

"actually…, we got a day off from zadavia" tech scratched his chin while thinking about it.

"really?" lexi as well was surprised to hear that the loonatics actually get a day off.

"well yeah, so best to spend this day wisely, we don't get much vacation time anyway." Tech walked down the hall to the elevator.

"see ya at the kitchen before slam starts eatin everything" the elevator door shuts then zooms away.

"wow, a day off…" lexi looked at her pink symbol uniform.

"hmmm. Time for a change, it's just for a day"

A few minutes pass as lexi got down to the kitchen floor by the use of the elevator. The door slides open revealing Lexi in a gray skirt that was up to her knees, a small dark green hoodie with long sleeves with a pink undershirt .

The rest of the gang was busy eating breakfast as ace was the one who noticed lexi's style of clothing.

"wow lex, you look…..awesome" ace giving a thumbs up and a small smile.

"ohhh thanks Ace, you don't look bad yourself" lexi blushed a bit, she noticed that ace was not wearing his usual yellow uniform, instead he wore dark blue jean that weren't too tight but a bit loose with a gray undershirt with a flaming carrot design on the center and lastly a dark jack with 2 lines of yellow going horizontally on his right arm.

"I thought it would be nice to finally wear something that is really me" lexi gave a twirl to show off her stylish outfit.

"ohh yeah that's really you" duck sarcastically comments. Lexi felt the sarcasm as she retaliates with one of her own.

"why thanks duck, and you look great yourself for a guy who wears tight white pants." Rev and slam were laughing behind ducks back as he turned around quickly with a glare, the both were looking in different directions while whistling like nothing happened.

Duck looked back at lexi to defend his tight white pants.

"I'll have you know that these pants are top of the line fashion material." Duck stood up and showed off some runway moves. Ace was disgusted a bit.

"yeah, a real material for a real tool" ace said as duck stopped strutting then gave ace looked that said /I hate you, you know that right/. As tech walked in the kitchen with a device in hand.

"what are you guys arguing about" tech asked as he laid the device at the table.

"lexi here thinks my tight white pants look stupid" duck crossed his arms while looking away from lexi.

"I didn't say they were stupid… what I meant to say you look stupid in those pants."

"that does it, let's have a vote, ace youre not in this cuz I know youre in lexi's side" duck pointed his finger at ace warning him to stay out of it but ace just stood there with a smile on his face knowing the outcome of this argument.

"okay duck, whatever you say" lexi agreed.

"okay everyone, those who think my tight white pants look cool and awesome raise your hand" no one in the group raised or even flinched.

"I hate you guys."

"okay, those in favor of lexi" ace announced as the whole gang except duck raised their hands.

"I really, really hate you guys" duck quacked away knowing he was defeated.

"well that was fun" ace said as he looked at lexi, lexi looked at ace with a small giggle for she too was entertained by what happened then she looked at what tech was tinkering on the table.

"what is this?" lexi pointed at the doohickey.

"oh this, it's a device that can amplify our powers but it's still In the works."

Rev was now right beside tech.

"oh-wow-a-device-that-can-enhace-or-amplify-or-strengthen-or-make-our-powers-better?" rev said while running around the object looking at ever angle.

Tech snatched it right back from rev.

"like I said, it's still on the works, there's no telling what this thing can do to us if untested and unfinished"

"I'm fine with my powers." ace said with confidence as tech gives another explanation.

"well in many of our missions I noticed that some of us have hidden abilities like ducks abilities in water ad lexi's chlorokinesis, this may unlock something more to us."

The rest of the group were amazed. But ace felt that he didn't need it.

"so I'm spending the rest of this day perfecting this device, how about you guys?"

Rev quickly ran to slams side.

"oh-me-and-slam-are-going-for-a-world-record-for-how-many-pizzas-he-can-in-1-hour!"

"aahaah gruyeah" slam fists pumps as he is excited to do the challenge.

"and you two?" tech looked at ace and lexi.

Lexi was thinking on going on date with ace as her face started turning red but dies down when she heard ace said.

"oh that easy, I'm gonna hit the dojo" aces words desolated lexi's dream day as she slowly turns colorless.

"really ace, the dojo" tech knows lexi really really likes ace as he also knows how dense he could be so he gave ace a suggestion.

"how about going out with lexi" techs words brought lexi back to life in full color.

"like a date?" ace gave some thought into it as lexi crossed her fingers just behind ace. As her mind screams /pleaaasseeeee!/

"alright, hey lex wanna-"

"YES!" ace a bit shocked at her reaction.

"uuhhh I mean yes" lexi now more like a little kitten when she said those words as she finally gets some alone time with ace.


End file.
